


Being Musicians

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: im not sorry, sheet music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: The Glee kids reading music. That's all





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something many people don't realize is that one must be able to read sheet music to be a musician, it won't work in your favor otherwise. Here's the Glee kids reacting to music symbols
> 
> Everything in this fic came from a video (my favorite video) on YouTube, called "How To Read Sheet Music" by Julian Cianciolo and things I've heard kids say in the band room.

(1) Five

Mr. Schue only caught the end of the conversation the kids were having as they walked in, but hearing, "We really only need to know how to count to four to be able to know music, so it's okay, Brit," worried him.

The lesson he was planning went out the window, and he erased the board. He wrote one word: "Jazz." Then, he looked for sheet music.

He waited for everyone to be seated, then spoke, "Jazz. It has to be the most underrated music form in history. The combination of brass instruments, piano, bass, and guitar is legendary, yet severely forgotten. Everyone will do a solo jazz number, then we will do a group number. When you perform, remember to get to that place a swing and blues that a lot of these musicians were in. And don't forget to have fun with it."

"Wait, Mr. Schue," Rachel said, "Isn't jazz normally just instruments?"

Mr. Schue nodded, "But I have every confidence that you guys will find enough songs to choose from." He paused and waited, but there were no more objections, so he kept going, "Until then, here's the sheet music for the new number."

After he handed the music to Puck, he was stopped, "Wait, Mr. Schue, this is in five/four time?"

"Yes, it is, is that a problem?"

Puck shook his head solemnly, he heard Rachel lean over and say, "Counting to five has never been more difficult," as he walked away.

\---

(2) Common vs. Cut

The kids were looking at some new sheet music and laughing about random things, when Tina noticed the time signature.

"Oh," she said, "Common time. That's easy."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Artie spoke up after turning the page, "Guys, measure 35 changes to cut time."

"Well," Finn said, "Shit."

\---

(3) Lines and Rests

"What's this one mean again," Santana asked, pointing at the two lines under the staff.

Quinn leaned over to see what she was referring to, "Those are a caesura."

"Which means," she said waving her hand around.

"Basically, stop, then keep going."

"Then why didn't they just put a rest in there?"

Quinn shrugged, "This is fancier, I guess."

Right at that moment, Rachel sulked into the room. Kurt locked eyes with Mercedes, as if to ask if he should, then asked, "What's wrong?"

She spun around to face him and almost shouted, "I have 14 measures or rest in a row."

Santana snorted, "You're unimportant," she said in a sing-song voice.

Rachel glared at her a walked away.

\---

(4) Going Back and Forward

Sam and Tina were going through the pages of music, clearly confused.

Mike walked in and asked, worried "What are you doing?"

Judging by her tone, Tina was perturbed, "I see the second coda. But I can find the first one. I also don't see the segno. Where do I go back to? When do I go to the end? Why are composers so lazy that they can't actually write out the entire piece of music?!"

Sam and Mike winced.

"Sorry."

\---

(5)*sigh*

"What the hell is that?"

Rachel leaned over to look at Puck's paper. "Oh, that's a demisemihemidemisemiquaver."

He looked at her like she just sprouted another head. "A what?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "A two-hundred-fifth-sixth note. Shortest note ever, so have fun with that one."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all my fellow music kids enjoyed this one


End file.
